Please, Brush Your Teeth, Mello!
by Musim Gugur
Summary: Mungkin menyuruh Mello menembak satu dua orang sangatlah mudah, tapi tidak bagi Matt menyuruh dia untuk gosok gigi. My first fic with pair MattxMello. -Oneshot-


**Death Note** **© Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Please, Brush Your Teeth, Mello! ****© Magnum is Pervect**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~Mello : 8 tahun~**

**~Matt : 7 tahun~**

**~Near : 6 tahun~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Cahaya bulan purnama terang malam itu.

Di saat anak-anak Wammy's House sudah terlelap, tiga anak dengan IQ teratas masih membiarkan matanya terbuka lebar.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[11.59 p.m]<strong>

Malam ini Matt, Mello dan Near terpaksa tidur seranjang di kasur Matt.

Akibat ulah Mello yang tak terduga, menyebabkan terbakarnya kasur kesayangannya dan dengan kasur Near menjadi korbannya.

Terlihat Mello sedang asyik menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang kasur dengan coklat di mulutnya. Sedangkan di seberangnya, Near, sibuk membangun gubuk dari kartu yang sudah dijejerkan. Sedang Matt? Main game pastinya.

.

"Hoaaaam," nguap serentak MattxMelloxNear di sela-sela kesibukannya.

"Matt, aku ngantuk! Aku tidur duluan!" ucap Mello sambil naik ke kasur.

"Tunggu! Sebelum kalian tidur, wajib gosok gigi dulu!" ucap Matt masih menggenggam PSPnya.

Sontak empat mata menjurus ke arah mata Matt.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" risih Matt dengan sorotan mata yang tak diundang itu.

"Wow, sejak kapan kau mulai membersihkan gigimu?" ucap Mello masih menyoroti mata Matt.

"Sejak... Roger promosi pepsoden mungkin? Lagian kau suka coklat, sudah sewajibnya kau rajin sikat gigi," jawab Matt sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Mello akhirnya bangkit dari kasur, duduk.

"Matt, kau tidak mengerti. Kau tau kan aku suka coklat meskipun itu sudah terselip di gigiku berhari-hari. Kalau aku sikat gigi, itu sama saja aku membuang-buang coklat alias mubazir!" ucap Mello panjang lebar yang kalau di kali tidak sama dengan volume(?).

"Oh, ya? Dan sejak kapan kau mulai belajar menjadi kakek-kakek berjanggut?" Matt tak mau kalah.

Mello mengerutkan mulutnya eh– maksudnya dahinya dan berkata, "Aneh sekali kau, Matt, tidak biasanya kau rajin seperti ini, benarkan, Near?"

"Ya! Bahkan dia saja hampir tidak pernah menggosok punggungnya!" ucap Near asal.

"Humphf," Mello hampir saja tertawa lepas kalau saja dia tidak ingat siapa pemilik kamar ini.

Sekali dua kali Matt menghela napas, berusaha bersabar.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes! Lakukan saja apa susahnya?" ucap Matt sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Tapi baru saja Matt melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak dua langkah, terdengar dengkuran kecil di belakangnya.

Matt menoleh ke arah Mello dan Near, dan didapatinya Mello sudah tidur telentang dengan sebatang coklat di mulutnya dan Near tidur telentang di samping Mello dengan satu puzzle di mulutnya(?).

Beberapa detik Matt cengo melihat kedua temannya itu.

'Huft, tidak ada pilihan lain,' batin Matt.

Dengan kecepatan 120km/jam Matt menarik batang coklat yang diemut Mello di mulutnya.

"Hey!" jerit Mello terlonjak kaget yang sontak langsung berdiri. Takut kalau-kalau Watari menarik coklatnya dan memakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matt tenang sambil menimang-nimang coklat Mello.

"Mau kau apakan coklatku?" tanya Mello sedikit menjerit.

"Menurutmu?" tantang Matt.

Kini Mello hanya bisa mematung ketika dengan perlahan Matt mematahkan batang coklat itu, mencincangnya, meremasnya, menginjaknya, dan terkekeh.

"Maaaaatt!" jerit Mello.

.

Mello tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sekarang dia menatap bocah yang sedang menimang-nimang coklatnya itu.

"Menurutmu?"

Kata-kata Matt membuat Mello teringat kejadian-kejadian mengerikan di lamunannya tadi.

Dan akhirnya Mello menyerah, "Oke, oke, aku akan gosok gigi asal kau sudah meletakkan coklat itu di meja yang ada di– eh, jangan dilempar! Nanti pecah!" histeris Mello.

Dengan langkah gontai Mello akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

'Huft, satu masalah selesai, tinggal satu masalah la–' baru saja Matt akan mengerjai Near dengan puzzle-puzzlenya. Dan barulah Matt sadar kalau Near ternyata sudah ada di kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu(?).

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Bathroom]<strong>

"Mello, serius sedikit gosok giginya! Itu kan bukan sikat gigi, itu sikat toilet!" omel Matt.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Ini sama-sama sikat, kan?" ucap Mello masih jengkel.

Kamar mandi yang satu ini memang sedikit besar. Di atas wastafel terdapat cermin yang berukuran sekitar 1x0,5 meter.

"Near, sudah kubilang berapa kali? Itu bukan pasta gigi, itu shampoo!" omel Matt yang kini terarah ke Near.

"Tapi aku suka yang ini, Matt. Lebih harum," ucap Near melas. "Lagian, sama-sama menghasilkan busa, kan?"

Matt mendesah panjang. Emosinya sudah berjaya di puncak ubun-ubun Matt. Tidak ingin rambutnya rontok gara-gara emosi, akhirnya Matt mencontohkan kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Mello, lihat, nih, sikatku lebih ramping, lebih seksi daripada sikat toiletmu itu, jadi lebih gampang masuk mulut. Near, lihat nih, pasta gigiku warnanya lebih bagus daripada shampoomu, ada tiga warna," ucap Matt lemah lembut sambil memperlihatkan sikat gigi beserta shampoo eh– pasta gigi yang dipegangnya.

"Ohh... Gitu, ya?" angguk Mello dan Near serempak.

Emosi Matt terbayar sudah ketika kedua temannya itu sudah mau memakai sikat gigi dan pasta gigi yang benar.

"Mello, cara nyikatmu salah, yang benar ketika nyikat gigi geraham bawah, gerakan sikatnya ditekan lalu bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat," ucap Matt ketika melihat Mello menyikat acak-acakan.

"Kao erewe sekale, Ma,(Kau cerewet sekali, Matt)" ucap Mello semrawutan gara-gara mulutnya penuh dengan busa.

"Kalau gitu, perhatikan aku sikat gigi, oke?" ucap Matt sambil mengoles pasta gigi di sikat giginya.

"Pertama, sikat gigi geraham bawah kanan dengan gerakan sikatnya ditekan lalu bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, setelah itu gigi geraham bawah kiri, atas kanan, dan atas kiri, seperti ini," setelah berkata Matt lalu mempraktekan menyikat seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

"... Na, seteya iu, goso gigi de-an denga geraka enyika ata awah denga cepa(...Nah, setelah itu, gosok gigi depan dengan gerakan menyikat atas bawah dengan cepat)" ucap Matt susah payah karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan busa.

"Setela iu... (setelah itu...)" Matt memotong perkataannya lalu berkumur beberapa kali. "...kumur-kumur dengan air dan jeng-jeng! Selesai, deh," ucap Matt bangga.

Hening.

Merasa dirinya diacuhkan, Matt menoleh ke arah Mello.

"Mello? Apa yang kau–" kata-kata Matt tercekat ketika mendapati Mello tidur meringkuk di pojokan kamar mandi.

"Mello! Bangun! Jangan telan busa pasta giginya!" teriak Matt panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mello.

Tidak bangun juga, Matt terpaksa menampar-namparnya.

Matt merasakan tenggorokan Mello seperti menegguk sesuatu.

Tidak ingin ada malapetaka terjadi, tanpa pikir panjang Matt menarik leher Mello dan mencekik leher belakangnya supaya memuntahkan busa-busa yang ia telan.

Alhasil, coklat-coklat yang dimakan Mello ikut keluar.

"Hooeek..."

"Terus Mello, sampai busa yang kau telan keluar semua!" ucap Matt tetap mencengkeram leher Mello.

"hoeeek... coklatku... hoeek"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[01.00 a.m]<strong>

Di suatu kamar Wammy yang damai, tampak tiga bocah berada di satu kasur yang sama.

Matt dan Mello langsung tepar, lelah yang sangat menggerogoti tubuh mereka.

Mello masih mengelus lehernya yang dicengkeram habis-habisan oleh Matt.

Matt juga mengelus-ngelus tenggorokannya karena sudah teriak-teriak selama setengah jam.

Sedang Near? Masih tidur dengan puzzle di mulutnya(?).

Tidak sampai satu menit mereka akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ketika tidur waktu itu, senyuman persahabatan tersungging di mulut mereka.

Tidur yang benar-benar damai.

Oh, ya, tak lupa bulan purnama waktu itu juga tersenyum.

Tidakkah kalian melihatnya?

.

* * *

><p><strong>[08:00 a.m]<strong>

"Hey, Mello, kulihat tadi kloset di kamar mandi bersih sekali,** tidak** mungkin kamu, kan?" tanya Matt ketika baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yeah, begitulah. Hey! Itu aku yang membersihkannya! Enak saja!"

"Oh, baguslah, tumben," ucap Matt percaya-tidak-percaya.

"Oh, iya, Matt, tadi aku pinjam sikat gigimu, tak apa, kan?"

"Boleh saja, untuk apa?"

"Buat bersihkan toilet.

"Haha, bercandamu lucu sekali, Mello,"

"Aku serius, Matt, sikat gigi itu lebih ramping jadi lebih mudah masuk ke sela-sela klosetnya,"

Matt cengo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[10:00 a.m]<strong>

Suasana sepi pagi itu.

Tiba-tiba Near keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk di badannya.

"Hey, Near, kenapa kau hanya pakai handuk? Mana bajumu?" tanya Mello nosebleed.

"Waktu aku mau bilas busa shampoo ini, airnya mati," ucap Near sambil menunjukkan rambutnya yang penuh busa.

"Oh, biar aku lihat dulu," ucap Matt sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sampai di dekat tubuh Near. Matt mengendus-ngendus tubuh Near.

"Near, kau pakai shampoo apa? Kok baunya seperti..." Matt curiga.

Hening.

"Yeah, kupikir kau benar. Warna pasta gigi lebih menarik daripada shampoo, jadi kupikir..."

Matt dan Mello cengo dengan mulut ternganga.

Sejenak mereka bertiga saling menatap sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[00:00]<strong>

"Matt, sebelum tidur, sikat gigi dulu!" teriak Near bersemangat sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

'Oh, jangan lagi...' batin Matt dan Mello.

.

.

.

**.::THE END::.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Haduh... Padahal saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak ada ke-OOC-an di sini, tapi sepertinya masih ada, ya? Gomeeenn yang sangat, saya sebenarnya juga tidak ingin ini terjadi, tapi sudah kehendak saya untuk begini #DORR!

Tapi jujur saya sekarang lagi ketagihan fic MattxMelloxNear bergenre humor, ada yang mau buatin kagak? #yeeeee maunyeeee

Sekali lagi gomen yang sangat... arigatou sudah baca... .

**.**


End file.
